Vindicated
by Purplish
Summary: A chance shouldn't be wasted. Draco has a chance. He's going to the church. He's going to convince her to stop the wedding. But can he? DMHG [ONE-SHOT]


> Draco Malfoy loped up the street, not aware that his hair was dishevelled or that his clothes were creased. His usual swagger was replaced with an unusually hurried stride and his indifferent eyes filled with intense determination.
> 
> His wand, he had left at home, his wallet, he had left it behind and his pride, that he had left too. Pride was a very small price to pay for such a precarious, invaluable matter. Without his pride, he had a chance.
> 
> **Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption**
> 
> 'A chance shouldn't be wasted.' A phrase his mother had told him countless times. He never did bother to understand it, but then, he hadn't had anything this precious before either.
> 
> The small black velvet box in his breast pocket burned a large gaping hole in his chest, clearing a small pathway through his frenzied emotions for desperation and honesty; things he would need to win. Things that might widen his chance.
> 
> **Winding in and winding out  
The shine of which has caught my eye**
> 
> **And roped me in**
> 
> A delicate, _expensive_ ring rested in the padded box. With its clear-cut diamond in the heart of the white-gold band that had tiny emeralds and rubies patterned on it. A Christmassy ring in his opinion, but _she_ had loved it, and _she_ was who he wanted.
> 
> It was quirky, how at one time he had refused every fancy she had pointed out, yet now, so eagerly bought them. Just for her, so that she would once again, return to him.
> 
> **So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing**
> 
> **I am captivated**
> 
> A small child of five ran into him, causing him to stop his pace and catch her before she fell. Familiar green eyes looked up at him. Eyes he used to hate, eyes that also belonged to a friend of _hers_.
> 
> Ensuring that the child was fine, he continued on, rushing even more as he caught sight of the quaint little church at the top of the hill. A typical wedding setting.
> 
> **I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong**
> 
> He rushed past the few people that had still remained outside. He pushed past one of them, briefly recognizing the bright red hair and well-used spectacles. He raced from the entrance, past the altar where there was a large number of guests, and down the narrow corridor that led to a side room where the bride and bridesmaids prepared.
> 
> He hardly cared about the couple of gasps that had arisen from those who had seen him. He flung open the door and marched into the room, acquiring a couple of shrieks from the girls seated there.
> 
> He glanced around, searching for her. He caught sight of a door, that probably led to a smaller room, which he knew she would probably be in.
> 
> **I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**
> 
> 'Malfoy! You're not welcomed here.'
> 
> An arm grabbed his, trying in vain to prevent him from entering the room. He stopped and looked into the speaker's eyes, distinguishing the hatred and disgust in them.
> 
> 'I am welcomed. I have an invitation, from the bride,' he sneered at the youngest Weasley. He tried to restraint himself, tried not to be rude, but he really could not when it came to a Weasley.
> 
> **And I am flawed   
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**
> 
> 'You have no right- No right at all to barge in-' she started, only to get interrupted by the bride herself.
> 
> 'What's going on in here?'
> 
> And as he looked into those warm honey-liquid pools of fire, he was captivated all over again.
> 
> **So clear**
> 
> **Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions**
> 
> 'Draco!' He heard her gasp. Her hand rising up and covering her mouth as she said so. She was pretty in her old-fashioned white gown. Lace was the only decoration on the dress, the opaque veil plain, as the dress. Her hair pulled up into an elegant design and her face light with make-up. There was a gold ring on her finger, simple, with a tiny diamond on it, but he would not have been surprised if it had been a zircon instead.
> 
> He was sure that she would have looked better if she was wearing _his_ gown, with _his_ ring on her finger, as _his_ bride.
> 
> **Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye**_  
  
_
> 
> 'I need to talk to you.' His voice reverberated across the room.
> 
> 'Hermione- the wedding's going to begin in fifteen minutes; you really do _not_ have the time.'
> 
> 'Please, Hermione.'
> 
> 'Ginny- can you and the rest of the girls-please leave for a few moments? Please?'
> 
> Ginny's face was filled with surprise and a slight hint of repugnance.
> 
> 'Fine,' she answered, voice colder and a little bitter, 'Just don't do anything you'll regret,' and with that she left the room, the other bridesmaids following behind her.
> 
> They were left alone, both lost and unsure.
> 
> **And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that  
**
> 
> 'What are you doing here?' The overbearing silence finally broken.
> 
> 'I did get an invitation.'
> 
> 'I didn't think you'd come.'
> 
> 'I didn't think you'd invite me. In fact I didn't know about the wedding till this morning.' His bitter laugh filled her ears, causing her to grimace slightly.
> 
> 'Came back from France after two months to find an invitation card on the desk. Quite a jolt it was.'
> 
> 'Jolt?'
> 
> **I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong**_  
__  
_
> 
> 'Brought me back to reality- brought me to my senses.'
> 
> Silence took over, he, observing her closely, she, trying to find something intelligible to say.
> 
> 'Wouldn't you like to know what my reality is?' he asked her, then answering it without awaiting her response.
> 
> 'It was a possible life of loneliness and despondency. A life of nothing and for nothing. A life of absolute misery and regret. A life without you, would be all that.'
> 
> Stillness remained in the room. An aura of awkwardness and passion within it.
> 
> 'Aren't you going to answer?'
> 
> 'I have no answer, Draco. I honestly don't.'
> 
> **I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**
> 
> He felt his emotions engulf him, and he was very sure that at that moment, they were betraying him and were clearly shining in his eyes. Sadness, hurt, anger, frustration, desperation...
> 
> 'Hermione-'
> 
> 'You don't understand Draco. I- I waited for you, waited for you for five years! And- I've just got to move on. I can't wait for you forever. I can't wait till you are ready.'
> 
> His heart constricted at her words.
> 
> 'But that's just it Hermione! I'm ready now. I'm ready for commitment, for a family for supporting- for everything!'
> 
> He got down on a knee, deciding that it was now, or never.
> 
> **And I am flawed   
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**
> 
> 'Hermione, please, will you marry me?'
> 
> **So turn  
Up the corners of your lips**
> 
> He saw the ring's bright reflection in her eyes, along with the faint recognition and delight.
> 
> All he could hear was the pounding of his heart against his chest; he was half-expecting his heart to pump itself out of his body. Two seconds of silence had passed and still, silence domineered.
> 
> She took a step backwards, away from him.
> 
> 'Why do you do this? Why do you always have to do this?'
> 
> He was confused; he had not done anything to her.
> 
> 'Just when I was going to move on, take a big step, start a new life, you saunter in here and mix everything up. You can't do this Draco! It's not about you, it's about me, it's about us. There never had been _us_. It was just you, with me ten steps behind. I'm getting married to Ron, Draco. Today. Right now.'
> 
> 'But- I love you. I love-'
> 
> 'You don't love me, Draco. You love the thought of loving me. Love isn't selfish. It's about caring. About being there, about commitment, about sacrifice. And you're none of those, you never have been, you never will.'
> 
> **Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever**
> 
> His throat felt suddenly dry and a big lump seemed to have placed itself there.
> 
> 'Hermione-'
> 
> A sharp knock cut him off as the door opened and Ginny walked in, face hard and blank.
> 
> 'It's time Hermione. Ron's waiting, the music's about the start. Let's go.'
> 
> Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out of the door. Hermione followed sedately, not protesting against the tight grip.
> 
> Draco's reflexively grasped onto Hermione's arm. Ginny pulled harder to free her.
> 
> 'I _love_ you. Don't leave me, you're all I have- I-'
> 
> But before he knew it, they had left, leaving him by himself. He charged out of the door, caught up with them, and pleaded with Hermione for all that he was worth.
> 
> **Defence is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in**
> 
> 'Hermione! Listen! You love me, I love you, I'm ready for marriage. Leave with me. Be my bride! We'll be happy. You can have that job you wanted at the Ministry! You can-'
> 
> He was cut off by Ginny, who had pushed Hermione towards the other bridesmaids and had pulled him away from her.
> 
> **Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away **
> 
> 'Leave her alone, will you?! She deserves this! Can't you see how miserable she is? Why do you always have to ruin things for her? Let her be! Let my brother be! Why do you always take away their happiness?'
> 
> Draco sneered at her. 'He's your bloody brother; of course you would want the best for him. And she's the best isn't she? Why would she want him, all poor and filthy, when she could have me?'
> 
> He grunted in pain as Ginny kicked him in the shins.
> 
> 'Why would she pick you, a heartless man when she could have a kind, caring man like my brother? Why would she want a proud, prejudiced, unfeeling man like you?'
> 
> Draco stop glaring as the words swam around his head. Proud- unfeeling- _heartless_. They had hit a chord within him. Probably because those were the exact words _she_ had told him too, wasn't it? The same words she had yelled before she had left.
> 
> And he realized, at that moment, that she deserved to be happy, and if he truly loved her, he would have to let her go.
> 
> **So let me slip away **
> 
> **So let me slip away**
> 
> He approached her, knowing it'll probably be the last time he would ever talk to her. She stared at him, her eyes filled with pity and begging for forgiveness and understanding. As he looked deeper, he thought he saw a flicker of love and- _want_?
> 
> The bride march started as the flower-girl started to walk in. He knew he had to hurry.
> 
> 'I love you Hermione- and if it means that you would be happier if you married Weasley, then- I wish you all the best.'
> 
> Hermione's mouth was slightly open in shock.
> 
> 'Draco- I'm sorry- so sorry.'
> 
> **So let me slip against the current   
So let me slip away**
> 
> He smiled at her sadly as she started to walk forward, small steps that led her to Ron.
> 
> 'I love you,' he whispered as he turned around to leave the church. He didn't want to see the wedding; neither did he think he could be able to bear it.
> 
> Without glancing back, he walked out of the doors and apparated back to the manor. Heart painfully contracting and eyes downcast.
> 
> **So let me slip away**
> 
> **So let me slip away**
> 
> **So let me slip away**
> 
> Hermione faltered at her last step to the altar, but quickly covered it up. Ron grinned at her and she didn't doubt that today was the happiest day of his life. She just wished she could have said the same too.
> 
> She couldn't get Draco out of her thoughts. They all revolved around him. Him and his arrogance, him and his possessiveness; they were all about him. She felt a hand enclosing around her own, and found Ron giving her an anxious smile.
> 
> **I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong**
> 
> 'Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today-'
> 
> Poor Ron, she couldn't help thinking, poor him that he was going to marry someone who was just using him. Using him to get rid of someone else.
> 
> No. No, she loved Ron; she loved him and was going to marry him. Yet, at every glance of Ron beside her, she could not help but wish it was Draco instead.
> 
> _But Draco doesn't love you; he couldn't even tell his friends I was with him._ He couldn't commit himself to her. And she couldn't make him that would have been selfish of her.
> 
> **I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**
> 
> A rather enthusiastic 'Yes!' and a bout of laughter brought Hermione back from the depths of her mind. Her head snapped up as the priest's gaze turned to her.
> 
> 'And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband? To- '
> 
> Hermione could feel the guilt and restlessness churning in her stomach. She felt like throwing up and her palms were starting to get sweaty.
> 
> **And I am flawed   
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**
> 
> _Do I really want this? I want Draco. Draco. But Ron loves me. Not Draco. Ron, Ron does. Ron does. Draco doesn't believe in commitment, or in being there for her, or in sacrifice, he did not- _
> 
> Hermione let a small, sharp gasp.
> 
> Sacrifice.
> 
> Draco had sacrificed. He gave her up for her to be happy. If that wasn't sacrifice, she didn't know what was.
> 
> **Slight hope__**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> _'I love you Hermione- and if it means that you would be happier if you married Weasley, then- I wish you all the best.'_
> 
> That was what he had said. And he had meant it. He truly loved her. He truly wanted to be with her.
> 
> **It dangles on a string**
> 
> Hermione's mind spurred around with frenzied thoughts. Her heart was bursting with glee and a big smile had spread across her face.
> 
> 'Miss Granger? Miss Granger-'
> 
> Hermione broke out of her happy trance and realized where she was. On the altar, with Ron.
> 
> She opened her mouth to answer, yet nothing came out.
> 
> _Say it_, her heart commanded, _say it, say it, say it_!
> 
> 'No.'
> 
> Hushed silence filled the entire area.
> 
> 'I said no,' she repeated firmly, as if telling herself that too.
> 
> **Like slow spinning redemption...**
> 
> 'I'm sorry Ron. I really am. You'll find another girl. A girl that'll love you. A girl that won't be using you. And you'll be happier with her. For me, I- I need Draco. I love him, you see, and he loves me. And, I should be with him. I'm terribly sorry Ron. I do hope you will be able to forgive me,' Hermione continued in her practical voice, still calm and composed.
> 
> 'I have to go. I'm sorry. So sorry,' she stated, before turning around and leaving the altar, ambling out of the church in the same collected quality.
> 
> As soon she closed the heavy oak doors behind her, she realized what she had done. A big mistake on her part, some would say, but she knew better, for she knew the whole truth. And with a knowing, pleased smile, she apparated to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
